


Palatability

by EmpyrealFantasy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, First Time, Little Bit of Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because taste will always be Goku's favorite sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palatability

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly (finally) moving all my works here for archiving. My Saiyuki fics in particular are the oldest of those I'll be bringing over, so please forgive their roughness. I am editing them all for grammar and sentence structure, but I've tried to leave most of them alone otherwise to stand as they were plot-wise.

Sanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably as the leader of the most recent band of youkai was slain. This was not another group of Kougaiji's men or the minion of some new enemy that had come out of the woodworks. No. This was _yet another_ youkai intent on consuming Sanzo in order to gain immortality. This made fifteen in all since the journey's start, if Sanzo's count was correct.

It was while Sanzo was mentally ticking 'Eat me' off his list of appropriate retorts to enemies (after all, it seemed far too many would like to take him up on that offer), that movement caught his eye. The blond looked up through his fringe in time to see Goku banish Nyoi-Bou and begin taking purposeful strides… towards Sanzo.

This was normally the time when his fan would be summoned to ask his questions for him, but the look in Goku's eyes froze Sanzo momentarily. They were currently shining with a light he had rarely seen outside of the most dire of battles, and Sanzo was a bit perturbed to see it now and directed at him. His momentary stall only became a more permanent state of affairs when Goku reached him and acted.

Goku stopped directly in front of his guardian, tugged the monk's robes just above the breastplate to bring him to his level, and licked a slow, teasing line from the collar of Sanzo's leathers to the hollow behind his ear. Sanzo, though he wouldn't admit to it, shuddered and felt his balls tighten at the contact, and for just a moment he wanted to demand the monkey to repeat it.

Hakkai was gaping in a terribly undignified manner.

Gojyo looked hard-pressed not to laugh.

Sanzo was irked that he had actually _enjoyed_ the attention and had considered insisting on more.

Instead of doing so, Sanzo choked out past a mostly unworking tongue the first thing that he could think of that did not involve the words more, please, or an embarrassing moan. "What was _that_ , stupid monkey?!"

Goku just tilted his head with an out of place, serious frown adorning his lips. "That was, like, the kazillionth youkai I've had to listen to go on about eating you. I figured I should have a taste to see what all the fuss is about. But I couldn't really tell…" he trailed off and determination once again stole across his features.

Ignoring the sputtering of his dumbfounded guardian, Goku grabbed him by the arm and began tugging him towards the dense forest they had been skirting for several days. "Sanzo an' me'll be right back, Hakkai, I got some things I need to check out, kay?"

"Sanzo and I," Hakkai corrected automatically, still blinking at the spot the monk and heretic had been standing moments before.

After a short walk, once he could no longer hear Gojyo's howling laughter, Goku decided they'd gone far enough. He spun and smiled brightly at Sanzo, backing the older man into a tree. "Okay, here's good."

Sanzo just blinked dumbly, entirely unsure how to react to the current situation. Goku smirked at his guardian's current state - he could work with this. If Sanzo had been belligerent and doling out continual punishment via harisen, there might have been an issue, but as it was, the situation still hadn't caught up to him. And for Goku, this was a good thing.

Pressing Sanzo into the tree with hands on his hips, Goku slowly worked his way back along the same line he had licked earlier, this time letting his teeth graze the skin in spots, and finally attached his lips to Sanzo's earlobe and tugged gently. The small gasp he got in response encouraged him as he nibbled gently along the pale jaw to his lips.

Gazing fleetingly into dazed violet eyes, Goku nearly hesitated. Oh, Sanzo was gonna be _mad_ when his mind caught back up with the situation. But Goku figured that was only incentive to finish what he had started, cuz this was either his chance to sway Sanzo into taking him seriously or it was the only taste he'd get before being killed by the man.

When he kissed Sanzo for the first time, he felt himself melt. No matter that he was in control of the kiss, that the blond was not yet responding, or that the kiss was relatively chaste… it was perfect. He'd been waiting for _years_ now for this kiss, and damnit all, he was going to have it! If he had his way, he was going to have a lot of things.

After a few moments of relishing in the fact that he was _kissing_ Sanzo, he let his tongue slowly trace the monk's lips. It took several long moments before the blond responded, but when he did it was _explosive_. He grabbed Goku by the back of the neck and tugged him in for a nearly brutal kiss, both his hands burying themselves in russet hair. Goku's eyes flew wide and he nearly fainted from the coherency in his guardian's gaze. But Sanzo wasn't beating him or shooting him or even yelling at him. Sanzo was _responding_.

Goku's eyes fell closed and he quickly returned the kiss, seeking out the taste of every inch of Sanzo's mouth. Pulses of heat ran through him as he pressed himself more firmly against Sanzo and moaned, rubbing his cock against the man's firm thigh. He was getting lightheaded with the sensations and broke the kiss panting, his heart nearly thumping out of his chest.  Sanzo looked glazed over with kiss-swollen lips and a faraway look in his eyes. With a sly grin Goku pushed the cumbersome robes - sutra and all - off Sanzo's shoulders, making them pool at their feet.

It was as his fingers began yanking up on Sanzo's black sheath that the blond growled at him. "What do you think you're doing, monkey?"

Goku looked up from where he was intently exploring the little trail of fair hair below Sanzo's bellybutton. He smirked up at him. "Tastin'."

And taste he did. After divesting Sanzo of his top he ran his lips, teeth and tongue over every inch of his torso, mapping it with his mouth.  The different tastes had him panting nearly continuously as he nibbled along the man's ribs and sucked at the point of his hiphone. Sanzo's quiet grunts and gasps fueled him as he teased a nipple or traced a curve of the muscles of the monk's stomach. Finally feeling his job satisfactorily completed for the moment, Goku tugged at Sanzo's too-tight jeans, ripping a questioning noise halfway between a whimper and a moan out of his throat as he looked down at what Goku was doing. Goku ignored the unasked question and finally wrested the garment from slim hips, slowly licking his lips as he took in his prize. He settled himself firmly on his knees and looked up at Sanzo through his lashes.

As soon as violet eyes locked with gold, Goku had his consent and a lot of other things too. He saw all his own feelings in the heated glare of his sun, who was struggling fruitlessly to maintain his composure. But, really, how composed can one be nearly nude in the forest and so turned on they could pass out?

Goku's oral capacity had never been a secret. How many times had the entire group watched with disgust and a bit of awe as he stuffed huge portions down his throat without pause? It was handy in this, Goku thought, as he wrapped his lips around Sanzo's cock and sunk down to bury his nose in the hair at the base and hummed, making the man moan and lace his fingers in Goku's hair.  He applied pressure to the vein with his tongue as he pulled back slowly and dove back down again, alternating between tormenting and shocking.  It didn't take long for Sanzo to get apparently sick of that.

Goku moaned around the cock in his mouth as Sanzo proceeded to take control, fingers in his hair tightening to fuck into Goku's face.  Golden eyes rolled back into his head and lids fell closed, whimpering near continuously and pulling his own cock out, stroking hard in tandem. This was so much better than anything he'd ever imagined. The sounds of Sanzo's gasping breath and grunts of Goku's name made him want to fly, even as cum shot hot down his throat.  He licked his lips as he pulled back finally, leaning back in to swipe his tongue over the slit to make sure he'd left nothing behind.  Sanzo twitched.

Then it got even better, since Sanzo crouched down and wrapped his fingers around Goku's hand, still stroking his painfully hard cock. "S-Sanzo, oh, oh, Sanzo please!"

The blond smirked and tightened his grip. Goku cried out loudly enough to scare away all the wildlife in a mile's radius, but neither of them could give a damn in that moment.  Sanzo collapsed atop him once he'd come, both of them limp and exhausted.

When the pair appeared again to the companions they had left behind in the jeep, it was with a still rather dazed and now also sleepy Sanzo trailing after Goku, who was grinning like he had a buffet in front of him. Sanzo's robes were folded over his arm - the arm that was not attached to the hand Goku was tugging like an overexcited four year old. Not that Sanzo could ever think of his charge as a child again after the day's performance.

Amazingly, Gojyo made no comment as the journey began again, and things seemed to fall back into their normal routine. Goku and Gojyo fought, Sanzo threatened, and Hakkai beamed bemusedly. In fact, it was nearly sunset before Gojyo could hold his self-imposed silence no more.

"Oi, monkey," he whispered in what he obviously thought to be a quiet voice. "When you said 'next time I'm getting a taste', I didn't think you were serious!"

The slow click of the hammer of Sanzo's revolver being pulled back indicated Sanzo had, in fact, heard. "You _planned_ that whole thing, idiot?" the monk ground out.

After a contemptuous glare to Gojyo, Goku leaned around Sanzo's headrest to his ear. "And if I did?"

Sanzo sputtered.

Goku nuzzled the blond's neck with a smirk, letting his tongue flick out to taste the skin. "Sorry, but I'd do it again, Sanzo. Cuz you're _delicious_."

This was said so quietly that Sanzo wasn't sure he heard, but the quiet purring that accompanied it was vibrating against the skin of his neck. Red crept across his cheeks as he realized he had been leaning into the caress and he set his jaw.

"Fucking monkey," the blond breathed. "Behave yourself and wait for dessert."

He felt the grin spread over the teen's lips where they pressed against his neck, and Sanzo shivered as teeth applied pressure and dragged leisurely across his pulse. "But Sanzo," Goku's whisper was somehow reminiscent of his usual whine. "I'm soooo hungry..."


End file.
